


Jealosy

by Saido



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Jealosy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saido/pseuds/Saido
Summary: Just a poem about jealous girl





	Jealosy

I can't tolerate anymore.  
Every day it happens once more.  
You are together, this is forever,  
But I can't pretend, I can't just stand   
And look at this madness, this madness.  
Passion and kisses, and hugs!   
I can't realize that it happens  
Again and again…What a luck!  
I need you, I love you, I bless you.  
I'm trying to let you go,  
But jealousy swallows me…Rescue!  
I need someone’s support!  
I’m dying inside, I’m dying  
When I see you walk hand-in-hand.  
My goodness! I’m crying, still crying  
But no one will watch me sad.  
I’m proud, folk, I’m proud!  
And even it still hurts too much,  
But I will not show my wound  
For, I have decided such.


End file.
